Rotary lawn mower blades are power driven at relatively high speeds. The smaller blades which are used in pairs are each in the order of 11 inches (28 cm.) in length or diameter. The larger blades are in the order of 30 inches (76 cm.) in length. Tines for attachment to rotary mower blades have been proposed but appear to be too insecurely attached or are too readily detached from the whirling blades.
One type of powered rotary lawn mower has a housing with a scroll which is well designed for the tangential discharge of the grass clippings alongside the mower. The blades for such mowers may include upturned vanes which extend along the rear edges of the blade and serve to blow the grass clippings from the mower path. An object of the present invention is to provide tine devices which attach securely to the blade near its ends and forwardly of such vanes.